Sentir la Force
by La'ienth
Summary: Où Harry Potter, huit ans, a une épiphanie : il réalise, avec la certitude absolue que seuls les enfants de huit ans peuvent avoir, qu'il est un Jedi.


**Sentir la Force**

Titre original : Force Sensitive (id: 7104491)

auteur : Lunastorm

traduction : La'ienth

résumé : Où Harry Potter, huit ans, a une épiphanie : il réalise, avec la certitude absolue que seule les enfants de huit ans peuvent avoir, qu'il est un Jedi.

Note : traduction avec la permission de l'auteur

* * *

 **Sentir la Force**

A l'âge de huit ans, Harry Potter eut une épiphanie.

Cela arriva à cause du nouveau cinéma Wisteria Odeon qui ouvrit à quelques rues de l'école de Harry. Pour se faire connaître, le directeur programma une trilogie 'classique' très populaire, et envoya à tous les élèves de l'école voisine un ticket gratuit pour le premier film, et un coupon de réduction pour le second, espérant que les enfants pousseraient leurs parents à acheter les billets plein tarif pour la troisième partie de la trilogie, et, idéalement, de les familiariser avec l'idée (voire de leur faire prendre l'habitude) de fréquenter le cinéma.

Puisque toute la classe y allait, y compris l'institutrice, et que cela aurait fait mauvaise impression d'empêcher le garçon d'y aller, et puisque c'était gratuit de toute façon, les Dursleys permirent à contrecœur à leur charge de s'y rendre.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry Potter découvrit l'univers fascinant de la Guerre des Étoiles.

Et réalisa, avec la certitude absolue que seul un enfant de huit ans peut avoir dans la vie, qu'il était un Jedi.

Le monde se déploya sous ses yeux sous un jour nouveau et excitant, chaque détail se réarrangeant pour former un motif logique maintenant qu'il possédait la clé pour comprendre… _absolument tout_.

Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait tout à coup voir la Force tournoyer autour de lui et façonner sa vie, même si bien sûr ce n'était que son imagination, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas voir la Force, seulement la sentir. Les yeux peuvent être trompés après tout, on ne peut leur faire confiance.

Mais la Force était là, il en avait la preuve, et Harry avait enfin trouvé sa place dans le monde. Maintenant, il avait juste besoin d'en savoir plus.

Parvenir à voir les deux autres films fut plus compliqué, mais Harry était déterminé, et là où il y a une volonté, il y a un chemin.

Mme Figgs, la vieille dame aux chats, étaient tellement ravie qu'il lui tonde sa pelouse qu'elle accepta sans y penser lorsqu'il lui demanda des tickets de cinéma à la place de l'argent, et Oncle Vernon, privé de la chance de prendre la monnaie du garçon, ne protesta pas quand Tante Pétunia estima qu'interdire au garçon de s'y rendre offenserait leur voisine, une respectable personne âgée (ce qui serait un faux-pas majeur, même si elle était un peu sénile).

Le sourire d'Harry fut soigneusement réservé pour l'obscurité du cinéma, mais son invisibilité ne le rendit pas moins éblouissant.

La trilogie complète lui permit de réévaluer sa conclusion initiale. Il n'était pas un Jedi après tout. Les Jedi étaient entraînés, ils devaient apprendre à utiliser leurs pouvoirs et tout le reste, et ils ne devenaient des Chevaliers Jedi que lorsque leurs professeurs les jugeaient prêts.

Non, il était comme Luke avant qu'Obi-Wan ne commence à lui enseigner, ou comme Leia : la Force était puissante en lui, mais il ne savait pas comment s'en servir. Il ne pouvait le faire qu'accidentellement, comme les quelques fois où il avait fait bouger des choses sans les toucher, ou comme cette fois où il s'était inconsciemment servi de la Force pour se retrouver sur le toit de l'école : ce n'était pas la faute du vent, en fin de compte.

Cette conclusion changea drastiquement sa vie.

Enfin, enfin, il connaissait la vérité à propos de lui-même, il avait une explication pour ses aberrations, il n'était pas un monstre mutant, il était juste différent parce qu'il avait une connexion plus forte avec la Force, il avait finalement trouvé une explication et un but ; il n'était plus angoissé, parce que c'était normal qu'il ne soit pas comme les autres.

Il était heureux.

Son agile esprit enfantin réarrangea son monde autour de cette nouvelle prise de conscience, avec des résultats surprenants.

Soudain, le comportement de son Oncle et de sa Tante semblait avoir un sens. La Tante et l'Oncle de Luke lui avaient menti eux aussi, ils ne lui avaient rien dit sur sa mère ni son père, et l'avaient fait travailler à leur ferme, et Oncle Owen lui interdisait de quitter la maison, parce qu'ils voulaient le _protéger_. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'il devienne un Jedi, parce que c'était dangereux, et qu'ils savaient que s'ils lui disaient la vérité il voudrait partir, et il serait en danger.

La seule conclusion logique était que Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon l'aimaient vraiment en fin de compte, ils étaient juste méchant avec lui pour qu'il ne veuille pas s'en aller pour devenir un Jedi, et peut-être finir à la guerre ou un truc comme ça et faire des choses dangereuses tout le temps.

Cela lui remonta énormément le moral. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, ils étaient seulement en train d'essayer de le protéger. Ils étaient probablement terrifiés à l'idée qu'il ne découvre la vérité et qu'il parte et fasse quelque chose de stupide, et c'est pour ça qu'ils le punissaient dès qu'il utilisait accidentellement la Force.

Tout concordait parfaitement.

En conséquence, Harry ressentait beaucoup plus d'affection pour eux et sourit beaucoup plus, même quand ils devenaient apparemment déraisonnables. Il fit aussi un effort pour réduire au maximum les incidents avec la Force, et de leur cacher.

Les Dursleys étaient perplexes, mais s'adoucirent un peu avec lui. Pas beaucoup, mais Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi ils devaient être aussi stricts.

Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter, et il essaya de s'assurer qu'ils n'aient aucune raison de penser qu'il voulait se servir de ses pouvoirs latents et devenir un Jedi.

Non pas qu'il avait l'intention de renoncer à son don, bien sûr. Mais il savait que c'était trop tôt, et qu'il lui restait beaucoup à apprendre avant de devenir un Jedi. Peut-être que quelqu'un viendrait et lui enseignerait, il devait probablement patienter un peu. Cela ne devrait pas être long de toute façon, Maître Yoda avait dit que Luke était 'trop vieux', donc ça serait d'ici un an ou deux.

Et il pourrait apprendre tous ces trucs cools et même avoir un super sabre laser et aider les gens avec ses pouvoirs de Jedi et peut-être même sauver le monde.

Et alors sa famille arrêterait de s'inquiéter parce qu'ils verront qu'il était capable de se protéger et ils seront fier de lui.

Et tout irait bien.

En attendant, il pouvait commencer avec quelques exercices que Maître Yoda avait appris à Luke, cela l'aidera quand un Maître Jedi viendra et lui enseignera correctement.

Une aide précieuse pour atteindre son but lui vint de Mademoiselle Susan, l'institutrice qui avait accompagné sa classe au cinéma. Elle n'était pas très contente d'Harry avant, à cause de ses mauvaises performances en classe, mais lorsqu'elle remarqua son intérêt pour la Guerre des Étoiles et la manière dont, lorsqu'elle leur donnait un problème avec des Chevalier Jedi et des Storm Troopers, il se faisait plus attentif et parvenait à le résoudre, même si c'était un problème plus compliqué que ceux qu'il résolvait habituellement… elle décida qu'elle avait trouvé une porte vers le cœur de son élève, et que sa passion devait être encouragée.

Elle ressentit une grande satisfaction lorsque, après lui avoir permis d'emprunter les quelques éléments du jeu de rôle West End Games de l'univers étendu qu'elle avait chez elle, elle vit un enfant qui auparavant parvenait à peine à apprendre à lire, dévorer libre après livre et augmenter ainsi inconsciemment son vocabulaire de manière astronomique.

Oui, elle avait bien rempli son devoir d'enseignante avec celui-là.

Harry, pour sa part, était extatique. Il se demandait si Mademoiselle Susan avait deviné son secret, parce qu'elle lui donnait exactement les livres dont il avait besoin pour son entraînement avec la Force !

Il connaissait maintenant les bons mots pour décrire ce qu'il était : il était Sensible à la Force, et peut-être même un Initié, et un jour il deviendrait le Padawan d'un grand Maître Jedi, et puis il serait un Chevalier, et peut-être un Maître lui-même.

Il était un peu inquiet de ne pas encore avoir été emmené à l'Académie Jedi, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'attendre qu'un Maître le choisisse comme Padawan, et pendant ce temps, il se disait qu'il pouvait commencer par le début ; et c'est ce qu'il fit, apprenant une espèce de méditation qu'un Maître Jedi avait citée dans un de ses livres : « _un Initié commencera par dédier beaucoup de temps à la contemplation, apprenant ainsi à s'ouvrir à la Force_. »

Bien sûr, à huit ans, tout cet ' _état profond de relaxation ou de pleine conscience pour renforcer le contrôle émotionnel sur soi-même et pour une meilleure connexion avec la Force_ ' était non seulement hors de sa compréhension, mais aussi hors de ses capacités. Malgré sa grande expérience d'être enfermé dans un espace sombre et étroit, il n'avait jamais vraiment appris à rester immobile dans son placard, et se concentrer entièrement sur une seule chose était hors de question. Sans compter qu'il voulait essayer toutes les variations super cools comme la Lévitation Méditative et la Transe de Guérison, et qu'il les voulait _tout de suite_.

Et bien sûr, ça ne marchait pas.

Ce qui marchait, en revanche, c'était la Méditation Mobile, qui était censée être une technique de méditation qui pouvait se pratiquer en réparant ou en construisant des engins mécaniques, mais, comme Harry le découvrit, ça marchait tout aussi bien en faisant le ménage ou en jardinant.

Harry sentait que lorsqu'il se concentrait exclusivement sur le travail qu'il était en train de faire, il parvenait vraiment à _'un lieu où il n'y avait rien d'autre que la paix_ ' comme il était censé le faire : et si Tante Pétunia était perplexe face à son soudain enthousiasme pour les corvées, le bon côté des choses était que cela avait des résultats surprenants. Il était maintenant capable de bouger des objets par la pensée comme Luke ! Non seulement ça, mais il pouvait former une petite boule de lumière au creux de sa main pour lorsqu'il était enfermé dans son placard !

Il était vraiment en bonne voie pour devenir un Jedi. Même si aucun Maître ne s'était encore présenté.

Une nuit, comme il s'entraînait aux déplacements furtifs, il entendit accidentellement une conversation entre son Oncle et sa Tante qui le concernait.

« Tu sais, Pét… ça fait un bout de temps qu'il n'y a rien eu d'étrange avec le garçon… peut-être qu'on a réussi à lui extirper cette absurdité, après tout. Il ne finira peut-être pas comme son bon à rien de père après tout… »

Pétunia acquiesça dans un murmure : « On peut toujours espérer, Vernon… »

Harry se retira silencieusement dans son placard pour réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Alors. Il avait raison. Ils avaient peur qu'il devienne comme son père. Son 'bon à rien de père'. Il prit une profonde inspiration. On dirait de plus en plus que la Force était aussi puissante chez son père que chez lui. Et… que son père était passé du Côté Obscure.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication…

Il serra les oings. Il pouvait comprendre les craintes de son Oncle et de sa Tante, oui. Mais il leur prouverait qu'ils avaient tort. Il ne passerait jamais du Côté Obscure… il deviendrait un grand Jedi, un jour.

Les années passèrent, plus vite qu'on ne pouvait s'y attendre, et bientôt Harry fut sur le point d'avoir onze ans. Et des choses étranges commencèrent sans qu'il n'y soit pour rien.

Cela ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, pourtant. Son entraînement avec la Force occupait toute son attention, des serpents se mettant à parler n'étaient pas franchement excitants. Il était sûr que la galaxie avait des choses à offrir bien plus palpitantes.

Encore moins digne d'intérêt étaient les lettres bizarres, en tout cas au début. Cependant, comme elles continuaient à affluer, rendant son Oncle et sa Tante de plus en plus nerveux, il se dit que finalement, il y jetterait bien un coup d'œil. Ce fut assez facile d'en faire léviter une parmi toutes celles qui flottaient partout dans le salon en ce dimanche-là. Il se retira ensuite discrètement dans son placard, à la fois pour apaiser son Oncle et l'examiner en privé.

Il lut, et eut un reniflement de mépris.

De la magie ?! Mais bien sûr… Évidemment, il y avait de nombreuses et merveilleuses choses dans la Galaxie, ça, il le savait. Il savait aussi cependant que, bien souvent, les planètes les moins avancées appelaient 'magie' ce qui était soit des phénomènes naturels, soit une technologie très avancée. C'est Mademoiselle Susan qui lui avait dit, un jour que la classe était en train de lire une histoire fascinante et qu'il avait osé prendre part au débat qui avait suivi, même s'il n'était pas très malin d'attirer ainsi l'attention sur lui. Qui que soit ces gens, soit ils essayaient de le duper… soit ils déliraient complètement.

Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est la raison pour laquelle son Oncle et sa Tante avaient si peur d'eux. Est-ce qu'ils connaissaient ces 'sorciers' ?

Peut-être qu'ils étaient dangereux. Peut-être que c'était comme ces gens bizarres contre lesquels la télé mettait en garde, ces méchants fous furieux qui kidnappaient des filles et des enfants et qui faisaient des choses si horribles que Tante Pétunia éloignait Dursley pour ne pas qu'il en entende parler.

Des dangereuses su-per-ti-li-tions.

Ouai… ça devait être ça.

Il déchira la lettre. Son Oncle et sa Tante s'en occuperait, il entendait déjà son Oncle marmonner de se plaindre à la police. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'en faire.

Les lettres arrêtèrent d'arriver, et Harry oublia l'étrange incident ; jusqu'au lendemain de son onzième anniversaire, quand un homme géant se présenta sur le pas de porte, se baissant juste assez pour que sa tête frôle le haut du linteau. Son visage était presque complètement dissimulé par une énorme masse de cheveux en broussaille et de barbe mal peignée, mais Harry pouvait distinguer ses yeux, étincelant comme des scarabées sous tous ces poils, illuminés par un sourire.

« T'es là, Harry ! dit avec enthousiasme le géant. Dernière fois qu'j't'ai vu, t'étais juste un bébé. »

Il examina soigneusement le garçon : « Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, mais t'as les yeux d'ta mère. »

Harry cligna des yeux, déconcerté.

« Je vous connais, Monsieur ?

\- Ah, où sont mes manières ! rit doucement l'autre. Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard. »

Il tendit son énorme main et secoua tout le bras d'Harry.

L'esprit agile d'Harry fit le lien, rapidement. Poudlard était l'endroit d'où les supposés 'sorciers' lui avaient écrit : cet homme devait être l'un d'entre eux ; il avait connu Harry bébé : il était présumé avait été un ami des parents de Harry. Ce qui voulait dire… C'étaient eux dont sa Tante et son Oncle avaient peur, eux qu'ils craignaient qu'il suive, eux que son père avait suivi. Ils étaient là pour le mener vers le Côté Obscure !

« Oncle Vernon ! » cria-t-il immédiatement.

L'homme débarqua dans le salon et, en voyant le géant sur son seuil, se gonfla comme une dinde.

« Oncle Vernon, c'est l'un d'entre eux, ceux qui ont envoyé les lettres ! »

Le visage de Vernon passa de toutes les teintes de rouge jusqu'à devenir violet :

« J'exige que vous partiez sur le champ ! Nous avons juré en le recueillant qu'on mettrait un terme à toutes ces aberrations ! Juré qu'on extirperait ça de lui ! Sorcier, vraiment ! »

Harry s'éloigna vers le jardin du fond, acquiesçant pour lui-même. Oui, son évaluation de la situation était correcte. Heureusement, Oncle Vernon semblait parfaitement capable de s'en charger. Il pouvait le laisser faire, et se concentrer sur son désherbage. Sa Méditation Mobile commençait à vraiment bien marcher, et il pouvait finalement s'en servir pour guérir des petites plaies…

De manière pas totalement imprévisible, les 'sorciers' n'en restèrent pas là.

Ils devaient vraiment tenir à leurs i-llu-sa-sions, pensa sagement Harry, secouant la tête avec pitié.

Le lendemain même, trois d'entre eux débarquèrent et envahirent la maison, un grand homme maigre avec des cheveux gras et du ressentiment au fond des yeux, un vieil homme encore plus grand avec de longs cheveux blanc, une longue barbe et un étrange scintillement caché derrière ses lunettes, et une vieille dame larmoyante avec un chignon serré et un sourire humide pour Harry. Chacun d'entre eux portait une robe qu'Harry contempla avec dégoût : cela n'avait rien avoir avec les robes simples et pratiques des Jedi, avec toutes ces couleurs, et ces dentelles, et ces ourlets brodés, et est-ce que c'étaient des planètes en mouvement sur la poitrine du plus vieux ? Ça faisait ridicule, même celle en noir qui était pourtant la plus raisonnable.

« Ah, Harry, mon cher enfant, commençait l'homme aux cheveux blancs dès qu'il aperçut Harry. Nous sommes ici pour dissiper ce léger malentendu. Ne t'inquiète pas, mon garçon, tu seras avec nous à Poudlard en un rien de temps. »

Harry se renfrogna, et remarqua que l'homme en noir ne semblait pas très heureux non plus, tandis que la femme était en train de fusiller du regard son Oncle et sa Tante, qui quant à eux semblaient effrayés et furieux.

« Je vous demande pardon, Monsieur, dit-il très calmement, mais je ne veux aller nulle part avec vous, à ce Poudlard ou ailleurs. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, avec divers degré de choc.

Puis Vernon eut un sourire féroce juste comme le vieil homme se remettait de son choc.

« Mais bien sûr que tu veux venir, mon cher enfant… »

Harry plissa des yeux. Il venait juste de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas, l'homme s'attendait-il à ce qu'il change d'avis en un clin d'œil ? Puis, il se tendit. Est-ce que le vieil homme essayait d'influencer son esprit avec la Force, comme Obi-Wan l'avait fait avec ces Troopers ? Les yeux d'Harry flashèrent dangereusement.

« J'imagine que ta famille ne veux sûrement pas que tu le saches, mais le fait est, mon cher enfant, que tu es un sorcier ! » brilla positivement l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

Harry lui lança un regard impassible.

« Non, je ne suis pas un sorcier, » dit-il fermement.

L'autre fut clairement déstabilisé par cette réponse, mais la vieille dame vint à sa rescousse :

« Allons, allons, M. Potter, fit-elle avec amusement, je sais que c'est un choc, beaucoup de Né-de-Moldus ne croient pas avoir de magie au départ, mais je vous assure, vous êtes un sorcier, et Poudlard est la meilleur place pour apprendre à vous servir de vos pouvoirs. »

Elle eut un sourire bienveillant, mais Harry ne lui retourna pas.

« Voilà, laissez-moi vous montrer une preuve, » dit-elle gentiment, sortant un long bâtonnet et l'agitant en direction du canapé. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que cette chose était, mais il pouvait sentir la Force circuler puissamment à l'intérieur et … le canapé devint bleu électrique.

Mal à l'aise devant cette démonstration, Vernon éructa :

« Arrêtez ça tout de suite, espèce de tarée ! Le garçon ne veut pas y aller. On ne veut pas qu'il y aille. Laissez-nous tranquilles ! »

Les trois 'sorciers' lui lancèrent un regard dégoûté et menaçant, et il se recroquevilla.

Mais pas Tante Pétunia, qui avait les yeux fixés sur Harry en s'avançant lentement vers lui.

« Tu… tu ne veux pas aller avec eux, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Elle utilisait rarement son prénom. Ça devait être vraiment important. Il hocha solennellement la tête.

« Non, Tante Pétunia, je ne veux pas y aller, dit-il d'un ton ferme.

\- Absurde ! explosa la vieille dame. Vous lui avez lavé le cerveau. Le fils de James et Lily, ne pas aller à Poudlard … un tas de billevesées ! »

L'homme aux cheveux blancs l'épinglait d'un regard mécontent, teinté de tristesse et de … culpabilité ? Puis il murmura :

« Hélas, Minerva… Je crains que vous n'ayez raison. C'était peut-être une erreur de laisser le jeune Harry ici… » A cela, l'homme en noir renifla. « … et maintenant, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de… corriger mon erreur… »

L'homme pointa son bâton de bois chargé de Force vers Tante Pétunia, et Harry se raidit en se rendant soudainement compte : l'homme allait faire du mal à sa Tante ! Il allait lui faire du mal pour l'avoir, lui, Harry ! Comme les Troopers qui avaient tué Tante Béru et Oncle Owen juste pour avoir Luke !

Une vague de rage l'envahit et il hurla, se jetant entre le vieil homme et sa Tante, les bras ouverts dans un geste protecteur :

« Comment osez-vous ! Comment osez-vous ! Espèce de… espèce de Sith ! Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal ! »

Le vieil homme parut de nouveau complètement déconcerté, la dame hoqueta et plaça la main devant la bouche, et l'homme en noir semblait s'étouffer de rire.

Dudley, n'étant pas du genre à se rendre compte quand il valait mieux se taire et se faire oublier, rappela à tout le monde sa présence en demandant bruyamment :

« Comment tu as appelé le mec bizarre ? »

A la différence des autres, Harry ne jeta pas un regard vers son cousin. Il garda ses yeux furieux fermement fixés sur le bâton dangereux. Mais il expliqua d'un ton bref :

« Un Sith, Dud'. Un Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Maintenant, l'homme en noir s'étranglait vraiment de rire, tandis que la dame pleurait de détresse. Le vieil homme parut stupéfait, blessé, incrédule, et très, très vieux.

« Harry, je ne suis pas un Seigneur des Ténèbres ! protesta-t-il faiblement.

\- Vous débarquez dans ma maison pour me kidnapper ! Vous menacez ma famille ! Vous pensez que vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez juste parce que c'est vous ! Et vous alliez faire du mal à ma Tante ! C'est que des trucs que seuls ceux qui ont choisi le Côté Obscures peuvent faire ! »

Le vieil homme vacilla, défait.

L'homme en noir s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant l'attention :

« Dumbledore, le gamin marque un point. Vous vous y êtes pris de la mauvaise façon, clairement, et vous êtes sur le point de franchir une limite qui pourrait vous causer des ennuis avec la justice si Amélia Bones le découvrait. Les gardiens du garçon refusent de l'enrôler. Même si ce sont des Moldus, ils en ont le droit. Le seul moyen d'interférer avec leur décision, ça serait si le garçon lui-même en faisait la demande, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Laissez. Tomber. »

Harry ne comprit as grand-chose de son discours, mais il semblait que l'homme en noir était de leur côté, maintenant qu'il savait qu'Harry ne voulait pas venir avec eux. C'était une bonne chose. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait aussi convaincre les autres de le laisser tranquille.

« Mais Sévérus, sûrement…

\- Non, Minerva. Nous n'avons aucun droit d'être ici !

\- Tout juste, » marmonna Oncle Vernon.

Le vieil homme s'était cependant repris, et bien que la culpabilité et le regret s'affichaient sur son visage, il se leva avec détermination.

« Héla, je ne puis le permettre. Harry Potter _doit_ aller à Poudlard. Trop de choses dépendent de lui. C'est regrettable, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix… Je suis vraiment désolé, mon garçon, s'adressa-t-il directement à Harry, mais un jour tu comprendras. C'est pour le Plus Grand Bien ! »

Il leva à nouveau son bâtonnet et Harry appela la Force à lui, leva les bras en un geste de refus et rejeta, tout son être focalisé sur une seule pensée : « Non ! Soyez Bannis ! »

Au même instant, sa Tante lui agrippa les épaules et Harry l'entendit crier :

« Ne touchez pas à mon neveu ! »

Miraculeusement, le contact entre eux sembla renforcer la Force, et Harry pouvait la sentir se déployer tout autour d'eux, pas seulement en lui, mais dans toute la maison, jusque dans les fondations, forte et magnifique. En un instant, les trois envahisseurs furent violemment éjectés de la maison des Dursleys.

Dans le long, profond silence qui suivit, Harry aperçut par la fenêtre ouverte le vieil homme en train d'essayer de marcher vers la maison, et la Force flamboya en un bouclier qui le repoussa. Il parut totalement ébaubi tandis que ses deux compagnons l'éloignait avec douceur.

Harry frissonna et sentit sa Tante resserrer ses bras autour de lui.

« Maintenant, tout ira bien, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Il détestait ce tremblotement, mais la confrontation l'avait fortement secoué.

« Oui, Harry. Tout va bien, maintenant. »

Il y avait dans sa voix beaucoup plus de chaleur qu'Harry n'en avait jamais entendu lui être adressée.

« Mamaaaaaaaaaan ! Je veux de la glace ! Tout de suite ! » geignit Dudley, mécontent d'être ignoré.

Tante Pétunia se retourna pour le bichonner, et Harry sourit. Les choses étaient revenues à la normale.

Et elles restèrent normales, ou ce qui passait pour normal dans une maison où un Jedi en herbe continuait secrètement ses exercices.

A de nombreuses reprises, ces 'sorciers' essayèrent à nouveau de prendre contact avec lui, mais il se contenta de les ignorer. Ils se lasseraient bien un jour ou l'autre, non ? En attendant, il continuait sa vie, faisant ses corvées, aidant les voisins contre un peu d'argent, progressant avec sa Méditations, et ayant même de bons résultats au collège de Stonewall High.

A la fin de l'année, cependant, il devint plus qu'inquiet. Il tomba en dépression.

Personne n'était venu pour lui.

Est-ce la Force était trop faible en lui ? Mais non, il pouvait déjà faire beaucoup de choses, même sans entraînement officiel… sûrement au moins un Maître pourrait le prendre comme Padawan ? Il était capable de travailler dur !

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne vers qui il pouvait se tourner : Mademoiselle Susan. Mademoiselle Susan avait été la première à le reconnaître pour ce qu'il était, et l'avait aidé à recevoir des informations sur l'entraînement Jedi et tout. Peut-être qu'elle était elle aussi légèrement capable de sentir la Force ? Sûrement, elle pourrait l'aider. Et elle ne vivait pas loin, heureusement.

La pauvre institutrice eut du mal à ne pas rire au nez de son ancien élève. Où ce garçon était aller chercher des idées pareilles ? Un Jedi, vraiment ! Et puis elle se souvint qu'il avait été un enfant difficile, avec un passé tragique et qu'il avait eu du mal à trouver sa place dans sa famille adoptive, et de sérieuse difficultés à l'école. Sa passion pour la Guerre des Étoiles avait été la seule chose lui permettant d'accepter sa vie et même de faire des progrès. Elle ne pouvait pas briser son rêve. Qui sait les dommages que cela pourrait lui causer ? Elle n'était pas psychologue, elle n'était pas qualifiée pour régler ce problème… Il valait mieux aller dans son sens, et signaler à ses gardiens que peut-être l'aide d'un professionnel était nécessaire l'aider à abandonner ses illusions.

Non pas que les Dursleys s'en préoccuperaient. Le garçon avait mieux tourné qu'ils ne l'avaient craints, mais il était toujours un fardeau indésirable, en tout cas pour Vernon, et Pétunia n'irait pas à l'encontre de son mari.

En attendant, la réponse de Mademoiselle Susan fut un coup dur pour Harry.

Elle lui fit remarquer, avec la plus grande délicatesse, que l'Ordre Jedi existait dans le futur.

Dans. Le. Futur !

L'esprit d'Harry tournait à plein régime. Le futur. Les livres, les films, ils étaient du futur. Mademoiselle Susan était vraiment forte. Comment avait-elle eu ces livres pour lui ? Comment avait-elle su ce dont il avait besoin ?

Aucune importance.

Le problème, c'était qu'il était le seul au monde à sentir la Force… ou peut-être pas. Ces gens de Poudlard… le tour de magie avec les couleurs pouvait bien être une manipulation de l'esprit… Peut-être qu'ils étaient tous des Jedi potentiels, mais qui s'étaient fourvoyés.

Fourvoyés. C'est ça ! L'Ordre Jedi n'existait pas encore, donc il n'y avait pas de Code, donc n'importe qui pouvait persuader les Sensibles à la Force à adopter leur propre point de vue, même ridicule (la magie, honnêtement !).

Même un Seigneur Sith ! Il avait eu raison à propos du vieil homme !

Et c'est pour ça que son Oncle et sa Tante avaient peur ! Ils lui auraient probablement permis de devenir un _vrai_ Jedi, mais ils ne voulaient pas qu'il aille avec tous ces fanfarons et ces mys-ti-ri-fieurs !

Et bien, c'était compréhensible. Harry ne le voulait pas non plus. Son père l'avait probablement fait, peut-être même sa mère, c'est pour ça que ces 'sorciers' étaient si surpris qu'il refuse… Si Mademoiselle Susan ne lui avait pas montré la Vérité…

Puis ses pensées se figèrent brutalement face à une idée soudaine.

Une idée énorme, impulsive.

Si l'Ordre Jedi existait dans le futur… quelqu'un l'avait fondé.

Pourquoi pas lui ?

Harry redressa les épaules, et juste là, au milieu de la balançoire cassée d'un petit terrain de jeux d'une banlieue anglaise ennuyeuse, osa prendre une décision monumentale.

Il serait un Jedi.

Il serait le _premier_ Jedi.

Il fonderait l'Ordre Jedi !

… et le monde ne fut plus jamais le même.


End file.
